The Cranes
by landmilk
Summary: [Baekyeol/Yaoi/Rating:T;Circus!AU] Kelebihannya dianggap sebuah kutukan. Dia merasa sendirian di dunia ini karena kekuatannya. Seseorang datang dengan kekuatan yang berbeda dengan yang dimilikinya.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Cranes

Genre: AU, Romance, Fantasy

Characters: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, EXO

Rating: T

Pairings: Baekhyun/ Chanyeol,

Lenght: Chapters

**The Cranes**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Baekhyun mengikatkan benang terakhir pada dahan pohon, dia tersenyum melihat pekerjaannya telah selesai. Dia melompat dan mendarat ke tanah dengan bunyi gedebuk pelan. Ditepuknya celana menghilangkan dari kotoran yang tertempel. Baekhyun mendongak menatap pohon yang digantungi oleh seribu origami burung bangau. Dia tersenyum puas melihat hasil pekerjaannya. Burung kertas berwarna warni itu berputar dibawah benang yang menggantunginya saat tertiup angin .

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, mengucapkan permohonanya dalam hati.

_Aku ingin bertemu dengan orang yang sama seperti diriku._

Dia membuka matanya kembali, menatapi keindahan pohon itu. Temannya bercerita tentang harapan seribu burung kertas. Jika seseorang membuat seribu burug origami maka satu permintaanmu akan terkabulkan. Baekhyun mempercayai dongeng itu, dengan semangat dia mengerjakannya dengan waktu yang sangat singkat. Ibunya pernah memarahi Baekhyun karena membuang- buang uang dan kertas untuk sesuatu yang tidak berguna. Baekhyun meyakinkan ibunya bahwa permintaanya akan terkabulkan setelah membuat seribu burung. Ibunya menyerah.

Baekhyun berhenti memandangi pohon besar itu setelah mendengar bunyi lonceng. Pertanda saatnya makan siang. Baekhyun bergegas meninggalkan tempat indah itu.

.

Dia kembali keesokannya. Seseorang duduk bersandar dibawah pohon miliknya. Pemuda itu berpakaian aneh, serba gelap. Poni orang itu menutupi matanya, Baekhyun menjadi susah mengenali siapa orang itu. Baekhyun terkejut melihat tangan orang asing itu mengeluarkan gumpalan berwarna oranye kemerahan yang dia yakini adalah api. Baekhyun berjalan mendekatinya.

"Indah, bukan?"

Baekhyun berdiri dihadapan pemuda asing itu. Tangan Baekhyun mencoba menyentuh api itu tetapi dalam sekejap mata hilang. Mata Baekhyun membulat, mengalihkan tatapannya kepada orang asing dihadapannya dengan wajah kebingungan.

Orang asing itu menarik lengannya, Baekhyun jatuh terduduk didepannya. Pantatnya terasa sangat sakit menghantam tanah berumput.

"Aku Chanyeol dan namamu?"

Baekhyun mengedipkan mata, pikirannya kacau. Bingung bercampur keterkejutan. Chanyeol menjentikkan jari depan wajahnya. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya pelan.

Pemuda berambut cokelat mengusap wajahnya. Frustasi. "Namaku Chanyeol. Chan- yeol."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi apa kekuatanmu?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Chanyeol dia malah balik bertanya. "Apa kau seorang pengendali api?"

Chanyeol melipat kedua kaki panjangnya, menumpukan dagunya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Benar sekali, bagaimana denganmu?"

Senyuman tersungging di bibir tipisnya. Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menengadah ke langit. "Terimakasih Tuhan, Engkau mengabulkan permohonan hamba." Baekhyun bersujud berulang kali. Lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol, wajahnya terlihat aneh.

"Kau sangat aneh. Tapi dari tadi kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku," kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tertawa, kasihan Chanyeol tidak dia hiraukan dari tadi. "Namaku Baekhyun. Aku..." dia ragu memberitahu orang asing yang baru dia kenal sepuluh menit lalu. "Bagaimana kau tahu isi permohonanku?"

"Kau tetap tidak menjawab pertanyaanku," Chanyeol memberikan tatapan kesalnya.

Baekhyun berdiri, sedikit menjinjitkan kakinya untuk meraih origami yang bergantung. Dia duduk kembali, menaruh burung kertas hijau itu ke telapak tangan kanannya. Perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya, meniup pelan ke arah burung kertas. Origami di tangannya bergerak, kedua sayapnya mengepak. Terbang ke udara layaknya seekor burung hidup. Dia tersenyum tipis, lalu menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku bisa menggerakkan benda mati, menjadikannya hidup. Kata orang itu sebuah kutukan, tapi kata ibuku itu adalah anugerah dari Tuhan. Ibuku menyuruhku untuk tidak mengeluarkan kekuatanku di depan orang lain, aku merasa tidak bebas," senyumannya memudar. Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya.

Tangan Chanyeol menariknya lagi, lebih seperti menyeret tubuh Baekhyun. Dia mengomeli Chanyeol karena sikap kasarnya. Mereka duduk berdampingan. Tangan Chanyeol terangkat. Bola api berwarna biru kehijauan muncul. Sangat indah.

"Jangan dengarkan kata orang yang menyebut kelebihanmu adalah kutukan, ibumu benar, ini adalah kelebihan yang dimiliki kita yang jarang dimiliki oleh manusia lain," mereka saling menatapi api yang bergerak di atas tangan Chanyeol. "Aku sangat menyukai kekuatanku, mereka hanya iri karena tak bisa memilikinya," api ditangannya menghilang.

Selama beberapa detik pikiran Baekhyun kosong, seakan api tadi menghisap semua pikirannya. Sebuah pertanyaan melintas di kepalanya. "Tadi kau juga tidak menjawab pertanyaanku," Baekhyun menanyai lagi Chanyeol bagaimana pemuda itu tahu permohonannya.

Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa permohonanmu. Tapi aku tahu kau memiliki kelebihan seperti milkku. Seperti telepati, kita terhubung melalui pikiran. Kemarin aku mendengar kau memanggilku berulang kali." jelasnya.

Mendengar itu Baekhyun keheranan, dia sama sekali tidak memanggil pemuda itu.

Chanyeol melanjutkan. "Tentu saja kau tidak menyadarinya. Suaramu terus terngiang dikepalaku, hingga aku tidak bisa tertidur. Aku dapat melihat tempat ini lengkap dengan origami ini," Chanyeol menunjuk burung- burung kertas di atasnya. "Walaupun sebelumnya aku tidak pernah kesini. Aku menanyai Suho apa yang terjadi denganku, memberitahuku seseorang akan menjadi pasanganku, yang akan melengkapiku." Tatapannya melembut. "Kai membawaku ke sini dan akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu."

Walaupun suaranya berat tapi suaranya terdengar lembut. Menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh arti. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dia telah menemui orang yang dia harapkan.

* * *

A/n: just blame her... angelicaridaa


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Cranes

Genre: AU, Romance, Fantasy

Characters: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, EXO, OCs

Rating: T

Pairings: Baekhyun/ Chanyeol, Sehun/Luhan

* * *

**The Cranes**

**Chapter 2**

Bukan hanya mereka saja yang mempunyai kelebihan, banyak orang yang memiliki kekuatan dan mereka tersebar di seluruh dunia, kata Chanyeol. Chanyeol mempunyai teman yang bisa mengendalikan angin, air, dan berteleportasi. Baekhyun ingin sekali menemui mereka, ingin melihat bagaimana cara mereka menggunakan kekuatan mereka masing- masing. Baekhyun ingin memamerkan kekuatannya kepada teman Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya. Baekhyun memukul pundaknya menyebabkan pemuda itu hampir terjungkang ke belakang. "Hey, tadi itu untuk apa?" dia mengelus pundaknya. Cukup kuat juga Baekhyun memukulnya.

"Apanya yang lucu?"Baekhyun mendengus.

Chanyeol melanjutkan tawanya tapi tidak seheboh tadi. "Lucu saja, kau bertingkah seperti bocah sok pamer padahal ada yang lebih unggul ketimbang dirimu. Jangan menjadi orang yang besar kepala, nanti pantatmu ikutan membesar." Chanyeol mulai tertawa mendengar leluconnya sendiri.

"Ugh. Coba jelaskan bagaimana kau bertemu teman- temanmu itu, apakah seperti kau bertemu denganku?"

Tawa Chanyeol berhenti, dia mengamati origami indah diatasnya. Terkesima dengan warna- warna cantik itu. "Semua ini kau yang membuatnya?"

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun meninggikan nada suaranya.

"Oh maaf aku lupa lagi. Uhm.. Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya," jarinya mengelus dagunya. "Saat itu aku berumur empat belas tahun, aku menyadari kekuatanku saat tidak sengaja membakar marshmallow temanku, aku hanya menatap permennya dan membayangkan permen itu terbakar. Dia hanyalah orang biasa, dia lalu lari keta-"

"Aku menanyakan bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan teman- temanmu yang sekarang," Baekhyun mulai emosi dengan arah pembicaraan Chanyeol yang tidak jelas.

"Suho tidak sengaja menumpahkan minumanku saat aku mengunjungi sirkus, gerakannya sangat cepat. Dia menarik semua air yang terserap di celanaku. Dia seorang anggota sirkus dan pengendali air,"

Hamparan samudra biru dihadapan mereka sangat menyejukkan, birunya laut bercampur dengan biru langit. Burung camar beterbangan diatas samudra Atlantik. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

"Aku ingin menjelajahi dunia," dia menatap pemandangan didepan mereka. Sangat tenang, seakan- akan di dunia ini hanya ada mereka berdua. "Aku bosan hidup di tempat ini, bertemu dengan orang- orang itu saja, pergi ke tempat yang membosankan. Tidak ada yang baru, semuanya membosankan."

"Tempat ini seperti surga," kata Chanyeol. "Tempat ini indah dan tenang, tidak seperti di kota. Aku malah ingin hidup di sini."

Baekhyun menguap lebar lalu tertawa. "Yah, tempat ini indah tapi jika kau terus menerus hidup disini tanpa hiburan pasti akan terasa membosankan." Baekhyun tiba- tiba menegakkan badannya. "Katamu Suho adalah anggota sirkus, kan?" Chanyeol mengangguk. "Apa aku boleh bergabung? Apa kau juga tinggal di sirkus?"

Chanyeol mengagguk lagi. "Kau boleh bergabung, mereka semua sama sepertimu."Suho ketua sirkus kami, tapi jika kau ingin bergabung harus meminta ijin padanya dan kau harus punya keahlian. Tapi mungkin karena kau punya kekuatan seperti kami, mungkin kau diperbolehkan. Sebagian anggota kami ada yang normal." Setelah dia bercerita, perut Chanyeol mengeluarkan suara aneh. "Wah perut ini lelah minta diisi"

Baekhyun berdiri. "Ayo ke rumahku! Masakan ibuku sangat enak."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, mereka berjalan melewati padang rumput nan luas. Burung origami Baekhyun terbang mengitari mereka.

.

Luhan mengamati Sehun yang berayun di udara dengan seorang perempuan. Gerakan mereka sangat sempurna dan indah. Luhan iri dengan gadis itu, andai saja dia gadis itu Luhan akan mencuri kesempatan untuk mencium Sehun.

Mereka saling berpegangan dengan kaki Sehun menahan tubuh mereka di sebuah tongkat diikat dengan posisi horizontal. Sehun memberikan senyuman kepada si gadis. Mereka bersalto diudara dan akhirnya mendarat di papan kayu, dengan tangan Sehun berada di pinggang si gadis.

Luhan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Dia mendatangi ruang kostum, menarik salah satu pakaian yang sering dia gunakan saat pertunjukkan. Sebuah gaun sebatas paha dan dihiasi dengan renda dan bunga yang sangat cantik. Luhan menjadi seorang perempuan saat tampil di pertunjukkan sirkus, bersama Kris dia menyebrangi tali, Kris menjadi pasangan pria-nya.

Tidak ada anggota sirkus perempuan yang berani menyebrangi ketinggian, jadi Luhan lah yang menjadi pemain. Dan dia harus berpura- pura sebagai perempuan.

Luhan tidak ahli menyeimbangkan tubuhnya diatas tali, tapi dengan kekuatannya dia bisa menjaga tubuhnya seimbang. Sama sepertinya, Kris terkadang menggunakan kekuatannya dan kadang dia memakai keahliannya.

Tapi pasangan Luhan yang sebenarnya adalah Sehun, dia adalah cinta pertama Luhan.

.

"Ibu! Aku membawa seseorang," mereka memasuki rumah berdindingkan batu bata merah milik keluarga Baekhyun. Baekhyun berlari memasuki rumahnya mencari ibu. Chanyeol memperhatikan rumah kecil Baekhyun.

Baekhyun datang bersama seorang wanita, senyuman wanita itu sama seperti milik Baekhyun. "Wah ini temanmu, Baek. Tampan sekali, lihat dia sangat tinggi tidak seperti dirimu, pendek."

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar pendapat ibu Baekhyun. Dia berterimakasih dan memberikan senyuman ramah kepada wanita tua itu. Baekhyun mendelik tajam menatap Chanyeol.

"Tinggiku normal, bu," Baekhyun memasang wajah kesalnya. "Chanyeol kelaparan, bu. Apa ada makanan?"

Nyonya Byun mengelap tangannya pada celemak yang ia kenakan. "Tentu saja, mari Chanyeol."

Mereka makan dengan nikmat, ibu Baekhyun memasak berbagai macam masakan. Chanyeol sangat menyukai ayam panggang buatannya. Nyonya Byun terus berceloteh tentang Baekhyun dan kenakalan yang dia perbuat selama dia masih kecil.

Setelah makan, mereka berjalan di tepi tebing. Bau khas laut menyeruak, ombak laut menghantam keras tanah dibawah mereka.

"Bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana rasanya tinggal di sirkus."

Chanyeol memasukkan tangannya kedalam kantong celananya. "Hmm..," dia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap gumpalan kapas di langit. "Di sirkus, aku berperan sebagai peniup api," Chanyeol menggulung lengan bajunya. Memamerkan sebuah tato bergambarkan burung phoenix yang berada di atas siku lengannya. Diukir dengan sangat detail. "Kau suka?" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Baekhyun menyentuh tato Chanyeol, tato itu di diukir diatas lengan ototnya.

"Tapi selain menjadi peniup api, aku juga bisa bermain trapeze, tapi tidak seahli Sehun."

"Siapa itu Sehun?"

Chanyeol meluruskan lengan bajunya. Dia berhenti, Baekhyun pun juga berhenti.

"Dia pemain trapeze dan bisa mengendalikan angin. Sehun tampil bersama Yoona, mereka terlihat serasi saat berayun di udara. Itulah yang membuat mereka sangat terkenal diantara penonton."

Chanyeol mendeskripsikan teman- temannya walaupun tidak semuanya. Tao bisa merubah wujudnya sebagai hewan. Kris bisa melayang diudara. Luhan dapat menggerakkan benda tanpa menyentuhnya dan dia mendapat julukan sebagai Doll, karena tampangnya yang cantik bagai boneka dan sering tampil sebagai perempuan.

"Kedengarannya luar biasa, aku tidak sabar menemui mereka," Baekhyun melompat kegirangan. "Bagaiman jadinya jika aku seorang pemain sirkus? Pasti keren."

"Kau mau pergi sekarang?"

Baekhyun menatapnya terkejut. "Bagaimana caranya?"

Chanyeol melepas kedua sepatu boot-nya, menyerahkannya kepada Baekhyun yang kebingungan. Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya, seolah- olah sedang menggendong orang.

"Ayo naik," perintahnya.

"Hah? Kenapa?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. "Kau bilang ingin mengunjungi sirkus, kan?" Baekhyun terus menanyai Chanyeol. Dia menaikkan tubuh Baekhyun ke atas punggungnya dengan paksa, dia meronta- ronta tapi pegangan tangan Chanyeol di pahanya sangat erat.

Mereka meluncur meninggalkan daratan, Baekhyun bertambah kaget. Mereka terbang! Dia melihat ke bawah, kaki Chanyeol mengeluarkan api. Seperti roket.

"Woah! Woah! Woah!" Baekhyun terus- menerus berteriak kegirangan. Mereka terbang di atas lautan. Angin berdesing di telinganya.

Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang. Rambutnya bergoyang tertiup angin. "Aku luar biasa keren, bukan?" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Sa-" Baekhyun tersedak. Sesuatu masuk kedalam mulutnya, dia terbatuk- batuk. "Aku menelan serangga!" katanya berteriak.

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak- bahak.

* * *

a/n: latarnya kuambil tahun 40-an berada di Inggris. dan kekuatan mereka ada yang ga seperti officialnya.


End file.
